


Tom Cats

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [30]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, tom hiddleston - RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mini-Fic, RPF, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Texting, the red nose diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen, finally in Australia to see Tom, attempts to explain the phenomenon that is Neko Atsume to her beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Cats

 

**Tom:** what is this

**Carmen:** you and me

**Tom:** what is this

**Carmen:** my new favorite thing

**Tom:** really

**Carmen:** yeah - they came with different names but i picked these two - he is the lady-killer

**Tom:** ha

**Carmen:** she’s mischievous

**Tom:** perfect

**Carmen:** told you

**Tom:** you played this the whole flight

**Carmen:** no but you didn’t think i spent all 30 hours flying from London to here doing work on the plane

**Tom:** they have movies

**Carmen:** saw them already

**Tom:** also there is food and champagne that is very nice

**Carmen:** it was okay

**Tom:** you can’t be so jaded as to say the food in international first class was just okay

**Carmen:** yes i can - thanks for the upgrade by the way

**Tom:** my pleasure - consider it an engagement present

**Carmen:** the ring isn’t enough?

**Tom:** the ring was just a start

**Carmen:** sweet jesus

**Tom:** if you could just join me here in the bath i will happily give you the rest of it

**Carmen:** why can’t you just come back to bed

**Tom:** hot water - still soaking. aching muscles.

**Carmen:** ooh - 35 and already falling apart

**Tom:** madam it’s not age but the fact that you kept me up all night

**Carmen:** blame the jet lag

**Tom:** hmm

**Carmen:** maybe i overcompensated - feel bad missing your birthday

**Tom:** it was a nice party

**Carmen:** just nice? dude you had fireworks

**Tom:** yes

**Carmen:** fancy cake! booze!

**Tom:** but i missed you

**Carmen:** aw

**Tom:** now get in here

**Carmen:** if you’re all sore and achey old man what could you possibly do with me in there

**Tom:** in case you hadn’t noticed my fingers are working well enough

**Carmen:** oh?

**Tom:** so too does my tongue

**Carmen:** oh fuck me

**Tom:** all in due time button


End file.
